Abandoned Child
by DarkFireAngel12
Summary: Amy goes to Winston High and was raised by a light blue hedgehog and and her son Silver, but she doesn't know that she's abandoned. Will she find out about her personality or not? Rated T for some strong languages if there are some and some comedy for the genres.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Child

It was a dark and stormy night, a brown hedgehog was carrying a baby with her and left it in a house. She rang the doorbell and ran away until she disappeared in the dark night. The 2 people inside heard the doorbell and went outside if who it was ,but saw a crying baby. A silver hedgehog, who was about 2 years old, picked the baby up and said ,"Mommy can we keep her?" a light blue hedgehog said,"Of course Silver, I mean we can't just leave her here or she'll catch a cold, so we better get in or you'll catch one." They both went inside the house when the light blue hedgehog realized that there's a note pinned to the baby and it said

To Whom It May Concern

I left me baby with you because I have a good reason why. I can't raise my child because I can't afford the food, clothes, and the education she needs. So I want you to take care of her and please don't tell her that you're not her biological parent(s), she might suffer that she hasn't been with her family all these years she spent time with you. So I want you to give her the love and care that a mother would give for her child.

P.S. Her name is Amy Rose

"Oh poor child, well we'll have to do the best we can to give her the love and care a mother would give for her baby just like her mother said, right Silver?" Silver's mom said "Right, so we'll get to keep Amy and she'll be my new baby sister?" Silver asked "Yes, so we better go to sleep it's getting late" Silver's mom said. The three of them went to bed...

13 years later...

"C'mon Silver if you wont't wake up anytime soon we're gonna be late for school!" a pink hedgehog said while throwing a pillow to Silver "Alright! God why won't you just ask nicely Amy!?" Silver yelled "I did ask you nicely when I past you're stupid room! Amy yelled back "We'll maybe you were to damn quiet for me to hear!" Silver yelled back at her "If i was asking nicely then I wouldn't have to scream!" Amy yelled back at him " We'll- wait you're right god I'm stupid" "And score one for Amy Rose," Amy said. They got ready for school and headed down to eat breakfast. After breakfast they said their goodbyes to their mom(Hannah) and went to school.

At Winston High

Silver and Amy where walking down the hallway heading to English Class when Amy wasn't paying attention to anything surrounding her neither did Silver, she bumped into a blue hedgehog and fell to the floor. The blue hedgehog was to fall when something or someone stopped him, it was Silver using his powers to freeze the blue hedgehog. "Uh Silver, what're you doing?" Amy asked "Using my telekenisis powers to stop this lunatic from falling into you," Silver replied "And why are you doing this?" Amy asked again. "Oh seriously nobody knows this?" Silver asked, the two hedgehogs where confused. " Okay this how the story goes, a guy bumps into a girl then the girl falls down and the guy too then the guy goes on top of her then they look into each others eyes then the next thing you know you're in love or just embarrassed or it's opposite the guy

on the floor then the girl on top and if the guy is like a cool dude, no emotions, emo, mysterious, or cold hearted he'll blush a lil' bit then say 'Uh you mind getting off me?' " Silver said. "Ooohh I get it now," Amy said. Then the blue hedgehog said,"Uh do you mind unfreezing me right now?" "Oh sorry", Silver said then stands him up and and unfreezes him "So blue dude, how'd you bump into my sister anyways?"Silver asked the blue hedgehog "Hey I have a name you know! And it's Sonic and I bumped into her cause' I was running heading to History when I saw her and I tried to stop ,but it was too late. So what's your name?" Sonic asked "My name's Silver and she's Amy," Silver introduced. There was a long silence when Amy broke it,"So wanna meet up at lunch and be friends with me and Silver?" "Sure and I wan't you to meet me and my friends too," Sonic said. "Sounds like a plan so we better head to class before we're all late see you Sonic," Silver said and left with Amy to go to English.

At English Class

The teacher was talking about subject verb agreement when a dark hedgehog with red stripes came into the class and the teacher told him to introduce himself. "My name's Shadow The Hedgehog," Shadow said with an emotionless voice, the girls in the class room where giggling, blushing, and whispering how he's hot, cool, and cute even if he's like an emo and mysterious person. "You may sit next to Amy Rose, please stand up Amy," the teacher said, then Amy stood up and said hi to Shadow who doesn't care. He walk up to her and sat down next to her. After English Shadow walked out and Amy followed him so did Silver ,but he was just following Amy. Shadow stopped because he sensed someone following him he turned around and saw Amy and said,"Why are you following me?" "I just wanted to talk to you about meeting me at lunch so we can be friends," Amy said "Look I don't need a girl like you to be my friend okay?" Shadow said coldly. "Oh okay I understand," Amy said and her bangs hanging down when Shadow saw Maria in her and said 'wait' to her then she turned around and said "Yeah," "I'll hang out with you at lunch," Shadow said "Really oh thanks I really appreciate it and can I ask you something?" Amy said "Sure," Shadow replied "Do you know-" she said while pulling Silver who was hiding next to the pole "him and-" pulling Sonic who was walking towards them "him?" Amy asked. "What the hell?" Sonic and Silver said in unison. "No I don't know them and how did you know where they where and why are you asking me if I know them?" Shadow asked "We'll I just sensed where they were and I'm asking you because you three look like you're twins ,but different colors," Amy replied.

"Cool me too I can sense people if where they are or if someone's following me just like you, maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were Amy," Shadow said "Aww thanks Shadow that's sweet of you to say. Nobody said that to me before, so I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" Amy said. Shadow nods and leaves.

Amy's POV

_'I had a feeling that Shadow's a one of a kind person I've ever met and I like it, I've never met a guy like him before all the guys I met are all normal like Silver and Sonic ,but Shadow, Shadow's an independent, cool, emotionless, hot kind of guy that's my type...wait did I just say my type of guy and that he's hot too do I like him?! Oh no I can't be I just met him' _Amy's thoughts where interrupted when he heard Sonic's voice "Amy are you okay you look like you were cast by a spell," "Oh I'm fine I was just thinking of something," Amy said. "Is it that Shadow guy that you're falling in love to?" Silver asked while smirking "What! No no no no no no I was just thinking of um... uh what.. to eat at lunch yeah," Amy said nervously "Yeah right," Sonic said while putting an arm on top of Silver's shoulder. "Let's go Sonic before we ruin Amy's thoughts of Shadow again," Silver said to Sonic while walking away from Amy "Guys really I wasn't thinking of him. Guys! Wait for me!" Amy said while running to catch up with the guys.

* * *

Oohh Amy has a crush hope you like this story please review. I know it sucks ,but I'll make it better in the next chapter. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With The Gang

Lunch

Amy and Silver waits for Shadow and Sonic when four girls sat with them. "Uuhhh who are you guys?" Silver asked, "We're Amy's besties and she didn't tell you anything about us did she?" a cream rabbit said to Silver. "No and Amy explain this," while both moving his hands in front of the four girls and facing Amy,"all to me," Silver commanded. "Well maybe it's time for you to know my bffs. Silver, this is Cream, Blaze, Sally, and Rouge ," Amy said while pointing to a cream colored rabbit, purple cat, brown squirrel, and a white bat, "How come you didn't tell me anything about them?!" Silver exclaimed. Everybody heard him very loud and clear and stopped talking to look at him, "Sorry everybody you can all go back to your meals!" Silver said. The girls started giggling,"Maybe you shouldn't scream Silver cuz' it causes you embarrassment," Amy said,"and I didn't tell you about my girls because I thought you were going to start hanging out with us than your friends or even if you have any friends," Silver got red and said," Hey I have friends you know," Amy was about to say something when Shadow came in to sit next o Silver. "Hey so who are these girls and what happened to him?" Shadow asked while pointing to Silver. "He got mad cuz' I didn't tell him about my friends," Amy answered "Well how come you didn't-" Shadow was interrupted by a voice and turned around to see a blue hedgehog "Hey guys watchu doin'?" Sonic said while sitting next to him.

"Hey Sonic I was just talking to Shadow," Amy said. "So who are theses girls?" Sonic asked, "Oh, theses are my friends Cre- you I'm just gonna make this easier. Shadow, Sonic these are Cream, Blaze, Sally and Rouge girls these are my new friends Shadow and Sonic." They talked and other stuff you do at lunch. The bell rang and and they all left for classes.

Skipping to home

"C'mon Silver you can't be mad for me forever for not telling about my friends" Amy said. "I'll forgive you if you give me 20bucks" Silver said "Really money you have more money than I do and you're the one that has a job that's gives you 5bucks every 30 minutes," Amy said "We'll I'll forgive you if you get you're own job and when you you have money give me my 20bucks," Silver said and saw Amy use her secret weapon, puppy dog eyes. "Can't... stand... so much... power," Silver struggled saying "Ok you win ,but the job part, I'm serious about that the money part forget that I have money. Now please stop doing the eyes," Amy stopped the puppy dog eyes and smiled," Ok I'll get a job if you introduce me to your friends." Silver thought about that,_ mmmmm... Introduce her to my friends or face her weapon again? Intro. or weapon... Introduce her._"Ok I'll introduce you to my friends later cuz' I'll be hangin' out with them at the mall later." Amy got confused and asked,"Bro are you turning gay?" Silver was super shocked,"What! Hell no why would you think that! Have you ever seen me try to put make up on?! And why would you even ask me that?!","I asked you that cuz' normally guys hang out at home, a bar, or maybe an alley," Amy answered "anyways why are you even hanging out in a mall usually only girls hang out at mall?" Silver answered,"We're only hanging out in the mall for one reason. Girls." Everything got quiet for about 30 seconds "Girls?" Amy asked "Yeah girls, we're gonna play a game called 'Name that Girl'" Silver said. "So how do you exactly play 'Name that Girl'?" Amy asked "Ok when you see a girl that's hot say HG for hot girl, cute girl means CG, BG beautiful girl so you just have to do a the abbreviation so girls won't know that we're talking about them. Girls can do it too but B is at the end," Silver explained. "Oh sooo... name me, what am I?" Amy asked. Silver took a good look at her and blushed a little and turned away, "C'mon Silver tell me," Amy commanded. "It's kinda weird for me to say it if I'm naming you," Silver said "C'mon Silver just tell me," Amy commanded again. "Fine you're a... a.. BHG," Silver finally said, "What does BH-" she was interrupted when a green hedgehog came into the door, pointed at her, and shouted,"Hey Silver your girlfriend is totally a BHG!" "Scrouge I told you to knock everytime you come to my house!" Silver exclaimed "and she's not my girlfriend she's my sister." "Woah, you never told us about your sister," Scrouge said "So what is a BHG exactly?" Amy asked. "It's means beautiful, hot girl. Didn't he tell you that you can combine them too?" Scrouge asked. "No, he didn't and who created this game in the first place?"

Amy asked. "I did," a red echinda said and a two tailed fox came in and said, "Are we gonna head to the mall or just stay here?" "Mall," everybody said.

Mall

"Hey so will you tell me what your names are?" Amy asked. "I'm Scrouge, this is Knuckles, and he's Tails," Scrouge said. "Isn't it awkward for me to be naming girls cuz' I'm a girl too?" Amy asked. The guys nodded and knew that she had a point there and decided that she'll be doing guys. "Hey guys after this can we play a game called 'Name How Many Looks'?" Amy asked "So how do you play that?" Tails asked "Well we all sit in front of Victoria's Secret and count how many people look in there and we have to check the back too cuz' people can look in there too so we playing it?" Amy asked. "Sure," the guys said in unison. "So Amy name us," Knuckles commanded "Ok your a CB, Silver a CHB, Scrouge is a HB and Tails is a CB," Amy answered. "Cool Amy thinks I'm hot," Scrouge said "Doesn't mean she likes you to be her boyfriend and I already know who she wants to be with," Silver said. "Oh yeah who is it?" Scrouge asked "Silver don't you dare," Amy said in a scary tone "I'm...no.. gonna... tell.. you.." Silver said nervously. "Are we gonna play or not?" Knuckles asked "Play," everybody said in unison.

After everybody finished the games in the mall they went home. When Silver and Amy got home, Silver asked," Hey Amy when are you gonna get the job that I told you to get," "Well I was thinking of getting a job at the mall and I get 40% off on stuff I wanna buy," Amy said. "That's tight I think I might just quit my job cuz' I wanna get 40% off on stuff too," Silver said "No don't do that cuz' I'm just gonna buy you stuff that I will make sure that you'll like it. And everytime I get home from work I'll always have a present for you," Amy said. "You know you're the best sister a brother would wanna get," Silver said "Awwww thanks Silver that has to be the first sweet thing that you said to me," Amy said "No problem and can I use your bathroom I need to take a shower," Silver asked. "Why won't you use your own?" Amy asked "I clogged the bathtub drain," Silver answered "How can you clog your drain?" Amy asked, "I dump food there if I don't like the taste or if it looks like shit," Silver said "Then you can just put the food that you don't like in your mouth then drink any kind of drinks that you wanna drink and swallow it so you won't taste it," Amy said. "Well thank you for the advice now if you excuse me I'm gonna take a shower now," Silver said going in the bathroom.

At Winston High

Amy is in science and paired up with Tails. Amy put something on the science tube glass thing(idk what it's called cuz' I don't like science that much) and it started to bubble. Now Tails poured the vinegar on the tube glass thing and its started to bubble and rose up. What Tails din't know was that he accidentally poured watered flour. "Uuuhh Tails I think it's not suppose to bubble," Amy said, Tails was shocked and screamed," Everybody duck." Everybody ,except for Amy and Tails, turned to their right and Amy said," Not that duck what he means is to go down everybody!" Everybody went down and the science experiment that Tails and Amy did exploded.

* * *

Sorry that this was short. It was long but it got erased and i had to do over again and made some stuff deleted cuz' my mom needed the laptop anyways, hope you enjoyed this story and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents Happen

**_Previously..._**

_Amy is in science and paired up with Tails. Amy put something on the science tube glass thing(idk what it's called cuz' I don't like science that much). Now Tails poured the vinegar on the tube glass thing and it started to bubble and rose up. What Tails din't know was that he accidentally poured watered flour. "Uuuhh Tails I think it's not suppose to bubble," Amy said, Tails was shocked and screamed," Everybody duck!" Everybody ,except for Amy and Tails, turned to their right and Amy said," Not that duck what he means is to go down everybody!" Everybody went down and the science experiment that Tails and Amy did exploded._

When the exploding finished, Amy got up when she accidentally got stabbed by a glass. Tails saw the blood dripping and said,"Oh my god, Amy! Are you ok? We need to get you to the nurses office." Amy nodded and went to the nurses office, when she got there the nurse's said," Please sit down while I get the first aid kit," Amy sat down and saw Shadow sitting at the other end of her and thought,_mmm... why is Shadow here? Nothing's wrong with him, I'll go ask him._ Amy stood up, walked over to him, and said,"Hey Shadow, why are you here, something wrong with you?" "Hmm, oh I'm here cuz' I was having an eating contest with a red echidna named Knuckles." Amy made a what-the-hell-face and said,"Why would you have an eating contest with Knuckles?" "I did it cuz' he insulted me by letting me that he was a lot stronger than, then he said that if whoever eats the most hotdogs is the strongest person in the world," Shadow said,"So who one?" Amy asked. "Me and I ate too much hot dogs and I think I might have ate more than 50, now I'm so full I think I can't eat anything so what's wrong to you?" Shadow asked, Amy hid her bleeding hand behind her,"I just had a small accident in the science lab," "Let me see," Shadow said. Amy showed her hand to Shadow and he took it. "What happened?" Shadow asked with a worried look "Tails accidentally poured the wrong thing into our experiment," Amy said "Where's the nurse?" Shadow asked. "She's getting the first aid kit," Amy answered "The first aid kit isn't going to work," Shadow said "Why not?" Amy asked "Cuz' it came from the science lab and everything there is all science and if if goes to your body something bad can happen to you," Shadow said taking her hand and leaving the nurse's office "Hey where are you taking me I did to get my ha-" Amy fainted and Shadow caught her.

Shadow's POV

Amy fainted to my arms, good thing I sensed her about to fall down. _I need to take her to a spring of water so the chemicals from the science lab won't get mixed up with her blood, _I thought. I found a spring of water at the top of a mountain, I laid her down in my arm and took her hand to put it in he water. I heard her moan and woke up.

Amy's POV

I woke up and saw myself in Shadow's arms, I blushed wildly and was about to get up when I felt his heart beating and his warm body. I turned to the side and saw my hand wrapped in cloth. _Where did he get the cloth from,_ I thought and saw that Shadow took off a part of his clothing so he can wrap my hand. I got up and said,"You know you don't have to take a part off your clothing your clothing to stop me from bleeding," Shadow looked down to me and said,"You cant tell me what to do with my clothes so are you feeling better?" Shadow asked. I laughed a little and got up," Thanks Shadow," I said "Why are you thanking me for?" he asked "For taking care of me, but I'm gonna take you shopping cuz' your shirt is ruined because of me-" I was interrupted when he said,"You don't ha-," I cut him off,"No, I want to cuz' I wanna spend some time with you," I said blushing.

Normal POV

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Shadow asked "I wanna spend time with you cuz' I don't really hang out with you that often and we just became friends didn't we?" Amy said "Yes," Shadow said. "So let's go to the mall after school and get you some clothes," Amy said. "So when is it?" Shadow asked "It'll be after school and where do you live I'll pick you up?" Amy said "Woah there, you're not picking me up cuz' I'll be picking you up," Shadow said. "How come I can't pick you up?" Amy asked "That's a guy's job and waiting is the girl's job, got it?" Shadow said while Amy nodded. "So where do you live?" Shadow asked "I live in 689 Berlam Street," Amy replied "Ok so ready to head back?" Shadow asked "Head back where?" Amy asked dumbly "To school cuz' it's not over yet and everybody knows that you're in the nurse's office," Shadow said. They both headed back to school and Amy gave Shadow her number so he can tell her when he'll be picking her up.

At Winston High

"Hey Amy, me and the girl where looking for you, what happened?" Blaze asked "Oh I was at the nurse's office cuz' I accidentally got stabbed by a glass from the science lab," Amy replied. "Well are you ok and where's the stabbed part I wanna see?" Rouge said. Amy showed the stabbed hand part and the girls where shocked,"Oh my god, that looks kinda deep," Cream said," Well at least I'm not dead," Amy said. The girls laughed and went to their next class.

Home

Amy hears her phone ringing and picked it up...

**Amy: **Hello?

**?:** Hey it's Shadow

**Amy:** Oh hey Shadow are you gonna be picking me up

**Shadow:** I am here just look outside you window

Amy looks outside and was surprised that Shadow was there.

**Amy:** I'll be right there. Bye

**Shadow:** Bye

Amy goes down stairs, picked up her purse and left. "Hey Amy where you going?" Silver asked "I'm gonna hang with Shadow to the mall," Amy replied "Can I come?" Silver asked "No," Amy replied. Silver whimpered and left. "Ready to go?" Shadow asked "Yup, uuhhh," Amy said "What's wrong?" Shadow asked "How'd you get in here without a car run?" Amy asked "Yup and we're going to the mall running," Shadow said "How it's 12 miles away from here and we're gonna get tired," Amy said "That's why we're gonna teleport to the mall," Shadow said. Shadow picked Amy up and said," Ready," "What?!" Amy exclaimed. And they were off.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter hope you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Race and The 'Date'

Shadow ran 12 miles from Amy's house. When Shadow was running everybody just minded their own business and a sudden flash all papers, hairs, and trashes, were pinned down or flying. While he was running he saw a Sonic running jus up ahead him and ran faster. "Hey Sonic, wanna race to the mall, and who ever gets there first is the worlds fastest runner," Shadow said "You're on," Sonic replied. "Wait I have to drop Amy off the mall first and she'll just have to wait, got that Amy?" Shadow asked while Amy nodded. Shadow used his chaos control and they were gone in a flash. Shadow dropped her off and did chaos control again to get to Sonic, when he arrived he as surprised when there was a race track going to the mall and everybody's attention was on Sonic and Shadow. When they were ready to race an orange hedgecat was in front of them and waved the flag down. Sonic and Shadow began to race when Shadow disturbed Sonic saying,"Hey look there's a hot dog stand," Sonic stopped and said,"Where, where!" he realized that there was no hot dog stand and said,"What the fuck! God damn Shadow you gonna get it now for cheating!" He ran as fast as he can till he sees Shadow.

Amy was waiting patiently when she sees a black and blue blur heading towards the mall. She got excited cuz' she wanted to know who'll win, but was kinda confused cuz' she sees a little bit blood dripping on them. When they arrived at the mall Amy didn't see who won, but she didn't care bout that right now she was worried cuz' they have blood on them. "Why the hell are you two covered in blood!?" She asked "Well technically we're not covered in blood," Sonic said "I don't care just answer," Amy said. "Ok so this is what happened we were getting ready to fight when Shadow the cheater said 'hey look there's a hot dog stand' so I stopped and realized there was no hot dog stand so I ran faster to caught up to him. When I got beside him I cussed him out and we started to fight," Sonic expalianed.

"But how'd he know that you like hot dogs?" Amy asked "I don't know how did you know?" Sonic asked Shadow "Well I always see you outside eating hot dogs and on weekends too," Shadow replied "Gosh Sonic you eat a lot of hot dogs do you eat anything else besides hot dogs?" Amy asked "Yes, and why are you hanging out a the mall today?" he asked. "Nevermind don't answer that I think I know the answer and if you want to tell me what I think ask me tomorrow and I gotta go anyways see ya," Sonic said and left. "Let's get you cleaned up," Amy said, they went inside the mall and Amy waited for Shadow to get out of the boys' bathroom. When he got out Amy asked," So where do you normally buy your clothes?" "Well I buy at Aeropostale, Hollister, and Old Navy," Shadow replied "How bout' shoes?" Amy asked "I have to get shoes to I thought you were only gonna buy me clothes?" Shadow asked "I know but now I wanna buy you shoes too so were do you buy it?" Amy asked "Uuugghhh I buy it at Ecko Untld. and Footlocker," Shadow replied. "Ok first let's go to Aeropostale," Amy said.

They went to Aeropostale and shopped Shadow's clothes then Amy's cuz' they had a sale today and wanted to buy new clothes since her clothes are getting old, after that they went to Hollister , then Old Navy. After buying the clothes they bought they went to shoes. They went to Footlocker first then Ecko Untld. and then went to Payless Shoes. After they went shopping Shadow asked," Hey don't you get hungry after all these shopping and these clothes are way too much how'd you even pay for all of them?" "Well since I didn't have enough money to buy clothes I snuck up in Silver's room and took $2,000," Amy replied. "How the hell did he get that much money did he rob a bank?" Shadow asked "Well he gets 5bucks every 30 minutes when he's at work and when its a special day like if it's someones birthday every employee get $150 and he saved like $7,895 since he started working, but he always asks mom for money cuz' she doesn't know that he has a lot of money and he doesn't use the money incase if it's an emergency," Amy explained.

* * *

Silver checked his money box that he keeps under his bed and founds that he only had $5,895 and screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Who the hell stole my money!?"

* * *

"So do you wanna get something to eat?" Shadow asked "I don't have enough money to buy the food," Amy said looking sad "Don't worry I have money with me," Shadow said and suddenly Amy's face lit up. They stared into each others eyes for 20 seconds when their faces moved towards and was about to kiss when suddenly Amy shook her and asked,"Uuuhh so where do you wanna eat?" looking disappointed Shadow asked,"How about Burger King I'm feeling some burgers right now," Amy smiled and nodded.

They went down to the food court and ordered burgers. After that Amy and Shadow went to the bathroom. Amy got out first and waited for Shadow to get out of the bathroom looking like an airhead. Two hedgehogs saw Amy standing and waiting when the hedgehog with orange fur and red eyes whispered,"Hey look she looks pretty cute and hot why won't you go ask her out, but she kinda looks like an airhead," to a hedgehog with red fur and blue eyes,"Well she's perfect for me cuz' I don't really go for the smart ones, now watch and learn my friend," the hedgehog with the red fur said. He was about to walk up to her when Shadow punched the wall right on top of Amy, without breaking it, and he looked at the two hedgehogs. "Nevermind I'm good," the red hedgehog said and with that they both left looking scared. "Don't go standing around looking like an airhead or some random guys are gonna ask you out," Shadow said "Ok, but I might say yes," Amy teased "What?!" Shadow exclaimed "I'm joking Mr. Jealousy" Amy said "Hey I'm not jealoused!" Shadow said blushing. "Ok if that's what you believe," Amy said smirking "Ok we should go home it's getting dark," Shadow said and Amy nodded. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and with flash they were back in Amy's home. "Thanks Shadow you made my day," Amy said while blushing "No problem and goodnight and your brother might be screaming at you later for stealing his money," Shadow said and with that Amy leaned in and kissed him in he's cheek. She said her goodnight and closed the door blushing.

* * *

Well there you have it the 4th chapter and sorry if it took to long for me to write I didn't have time to write it yesterday. Anyways hope you liked it and please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Silver Needs a Girlfriend

Amy was about to walk upstairs when she heard Silver screaming,"Amy, why the hell did you take my money!?" "I needed it for shopping money with Shadow," Amy replied "Then you should've asked mom then!" Silver yelled. "I didn't feel like it," Amy replied "You di- you did- you-you uuuggghhhhh! Is that your excuse?!" Silver exclaimed. "Silver, keep you voice down you'll wake up mom and you do not want to wake her up from her sleep," Amy said "Ok I'll keep my voice down if you give the money back you owe me," Silver said "No and if you make me, I'll tell mom that you been having $7,895," Amy said "Ok fine, but you have to do me 3 favors," Silver said. "Uugghhh fine what are they?" Amy asked "#1 is tell me who you like, #2 is you have to massage me for 30 minutes, and #3 is get the job I've been telling you about cuz' it looks like you're not even doing it," Silver said "#2 I'll do it and #3 I'm working on it, but I don't have that much time," Amy said "What about #3? And if you're not gonna tell me then I'm gonna have to tell the school what you were gonna do to me when you where 3 and me 4," Silver said "No don't do it I didn't know it yet!" Amy begged "Then tell me who your crush is," Silver commanded. "Uugghhh fine it starts with S and the 2 words in the middle- wait don't you already know?" Amy asked "Yeah I do, but I want you to admit it," Sliver said "Fine I'll just tell you straight ahead it's Shadow and if you tell him this I will murder you," Amy asked "I knew it and give me my massage tomorrow after school," Silver said.

Amy's thought,_ I can't believe I told him and I swear I will murder him if he tells Shadow this. _"Hey Silver," Amy called out "What?" Silver asked "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Amy asked "No, why?" Silver also asked "I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend yet. Maybe I'm gonna have a relationship first than you," Amy said "No no no I will and I'll prove it," Silver said "You can't because you don't know anything about romance," Amy said. "Yes I do!" Silver exclaimed "Ok pretend that I'm the girl you like just pretend, then do whatever it takes for me to say yes," Amy said "Why you can you just ask one of your friends to do it?" Silver asked. "Why you like one of them?" Amy asked. Silver's eyes widened and said,"No I don't and I wanna do it with them cuz' it's just wrong to ask you," Silver explained "Fine and what type do you like cuz' maybe one of my friends can be your type?" Amy asked. "Ok I like a girl whose nice, pretty, cares for others, and can awesome to be with," Silver said "Ok, so far you've got Blaze and Sally give me more information," Amy said "Ok not a slut," Silver said "Ok the one you picked is Blaze," Amy said. "You mean Sally's a slut!?" Silver exclaimed "Sometimes, but mostly she's a caring and loving person," Amy said.

Silver's thoughts,_ I can't believe she admits she's a slut and why did she even make friends with her? Well she did say she was a caring and loving person_. "Ok I'll just call Blaze so she can come here," Amy said.

**Blaze:** Hey Amy! What's up?

**Amy:** I need you to come here it's a love emergency.

**Blaze:** For who?

**Amy:** Silver

**Blaze:** Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes

**Amy:** Thanks

"Ok she'll be here in 10 minutes," Amy said.

10 minutes later...

The doorbell rings and Amy opens the door and saw Blaze. "Common it Blaze," Amy said "So what's the love emergency?" Blaze asked "We'll Silver is trying to prove that he know something about romance," Amy replied. "And you want me to pretend to be his crush?" Blaze asked "Yup. Wait here I'll just call Silver. Silver get your lazy ass here cuz' Blaze just arrived!" Amy yelled. Amy and Blaze waited for 1 minute and didn't here any answer "Let's check on him," Amy said and Blaze nodded. They went up to his bedroom and saw him sleeping,"What the hell! He fell asleep on us," Amy said "Don't worry I know the right punishment for him," Blaze said "You do?" Amy asked "Yup, just stand back," Blaze said. Amy stepped back little and Blaze started to form a fire ball on her hand when it got big she threw it onto Silver's ass. Silver woke up screaming," Shit, shit, that burns!" So he went into the bathroom turned on the shower and laid his butt on the tub. "What the fuck was that for!?" Silver yelled "We'll you slept on us so I gave you a punishment for not staying up so let's get on with this," Blaze said. They all walked downstairs and Silver whispered,"You call this nice and caring?" "Well I forgot to tell you that if she gets mad a heat force builds up inside her body and she has to let it out," Amy whispered back.

When they got down Amy said,"Ok Silver be romantic" "Fine and I'll prove you wrong that, ok here it goes," Silver said taking Blaze's hand,"Blaze when I first laid my eyes on you I knew it was love at first sight and I said to myself 'I'll make you mine' and if that didn't work I'll try everything to get you words out of your mouth 'Oh Silver of course I'll be yours' whatever it takes to let those words come out death, sacrifice, anything just name it I will do it," Silver said. When he was done Amy and Blaze's eyes poured down tears and said,"That was amazing Silver I didn't know you can be that romantic," in unison. "Well I'm not the romantic type I just copied that from a TV commercial and I did prove you wrong, I know how to be romantic," Silver said, Amy and Blaze frowned and was tricked, they thought he was being real, but he wasn't. "You know Silver I almost fell in-love with you when you said those words, it's like you really meant it, but it wasn't and I almost asked you out, but good thing I didn't," Blaze said "Wait you almost asked me out that's awesome and I'll go out with you," Silver said "No thanks I want a guy that can be romantic and has to come from the heart not a TV and thanks for inviting me Amy see you at school," Blaze said and left.

"Nooo I almost had a girlfriend," Silver said "Too bad you weren't being yourself, if you were you could've gotten her number," Amy said "I will have her and I'll work my best to be the most romantic guy she has ever known," Silver said "Well good luck with that," Amy said. They both went to bed and slept until tomorrow.

Amy's Dream

_I saw myself in a dark and stormy night, a brown hedgehog was carrying a baby and left it in a house that looks exactly like mine. She rang the doorbell and ran until she disappeared into the night. A silver hedgehog picked the baby up and I saw that the baby's fur was pink. I ran to get close to the baby and I saw that the silver hedgehog was my older brother, Silver. I didn't see myself in the house or next to him, but I recognized the baby was... me._

* * *

CLIFHANGER! Sorry for the late updated I was really busy yesterday and today I had to go to the mall and went to Costo and arrived at 6. Anyways hope you like this chapter and please review. See yah!


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Dream and a Prank

Amy's POV

When I woke from that dream I felt myself crying and thought to myself, _Why did I have that dream? I never have those before I'm sure that meant something_. I came down not feeling too well so I asked my mom if I can stay home. She agreed with it and and asked me, "What's wrong hon' you're never like this. Tell me what's wrong?" "Well in my dream last night I saw a brown hedgehog that had was carrying a baby, then she left it in front of a house like this one. Then I saw Silver when he was 2 and you, when I came closer... the baby looked exactly like me," I said "Amy I have to tell you the truth," Hannah said(Silver and Amy's mom if you forgot it was in the first chapter) "The truth?" I questioned "It's about you-" she was cut off when Silver came down.

"Hey people are we gonna go- Amy how come you're not dressed? Come here," Silver grabbed me in the arm and dragged me to my room, he started looking in my drawer and I got furious, so I wacked him in the head "What was that for!" he said "It's for looking in my drawers," I said "Just get dressed and if you're not dressed when I come back I'm gonna be the one dressing you," he said "Just get out," I told him then shoved him out of my room. I got dressed just in time Silver got in my room. "Ready?" he asked dumbly "Sure," I replied, we both headed down and told mom that we'll talk some other time.

Normal POV

Amy just finished Math Class then headed out to lunch. She was still thinking of the dream she had last night when something caught her off guard, someone was behind her and covering her eyes she took the hands off and turned around and was surprised to see Shadow and how close their faces were. She stepped back a little and said," You're not really the type of guy that does this so what's up?" "Well I saw you and you looked like you were thinking too muck and looked worried so I came in behind you and try to cheer you up. So did it work?" he asked "Yeah thanks Shadow," she said in a cheerful smile then it started to fade away then become into a sad face. Shadow was worried and thought to himself, _I know that I've been knowing her for a couple of days, but she's not usually like this everytime I see her. Why am I even worried about her and everytime I see her I get butterflies in my stomach, which is really stupid, I don't get this everytime I see a girl. What the heck happened to me? Well whatever it is, it's just weird. _"What's wrong?" he asked "It's nothing I'm just a little... nevermind me so wanna do something after school?" Amy asked. "No, but I can help you find a job you promised to Silver," Shadow said "How'd you know about that?" Amy asked surprised "Let's just say it's a lucky guess," he said "Ok? So I'm going to look for a job at the mall wanna help find one?" she asked "Yeah," he said.

Time Skip to Mall

Shadow and Amy were walking around the mall looking for a job. Shadow suggested to get a job at JCpenny then she suggested to be the cash register. She applied for it and was accepted and she'll start next month.

"So now that you have a job you wanna go to Spring Fields Park?" Shadow asked "Sure," Amy agreed.

At Spring Fields Park (In case you didn't know it's 7PM)

Amy and Shadow walked through the grass field. Shadow saw Amy smiling and couldn't help but smile with her too. "Isn't the stars wonderful?" Amy asked, Shadow gazed up above him and agreed to her. "Do you wanna lay in the grass to gaze at the stars?" Shadow asked "Sure," Amy replied. Shadow found a spot and laid down and Amy laid down next to him. Shadow looked at Amy and saw her green emerald eyes sparkling and couldn't stop staring at her, until she noticed him staring and said,"So Shadow, do you like what you're seeing?" while smirking "Yeah," Shadow said letting his guard down until he realized of what he just said. "Amy it-it's not what you think!" he said blushing widely "Ok Shadow I know," Amy said "Good, I thou-" he was suddenly cut off when he felt something warm touch his lips. Amy just kissed him, Shadow deepened the kiss and was wandering into her mouth and her sweet taste. Shadow felt depressed when he couldn't feel Amy's sweet lips against his. "What was that for," Shadow asked "Sorry I just-" she was cut off when "If you're talking about why you kissed me then you're wrong," Shadow said "Huh?" Amy asked confused "I was asking why you stopped kissing me," Shadow asked smirking "Oh I stopped cuz' I ran out of breath," Amy answered. "Oh I wish you and I would never run out of breath so I can kiss you all day long without stopping," Shadow said "Then we would be kissing forever and wouldn't mind other people," Amy said then giggled.

"I would love that then I would ask you to marry me," Shadow said the last part quickly so she wouldn't here it "What was that last part?" Amy asked "Don't worry about that," Shadow said. "Hey do you wanna play a prank on your brother?" Shadow asked "Sure, what kind?" Amy asked "Ok when you go home today you'll be wearing a guys wig," Shadow explained "Why would I wear a guys wig?" Amy questioned "Cuz' you're going to pretend that you had a sex transplant and you became a boy," he said "So do you have to go back to the mall to get myself a wig and some boy clothes?" Amy asked "Yeah, so you wanna do it?" Shadow asked "Ok but tomorrow there's going to be school. So you still want me to dress like a boy?" Amy asked "Yup and I'll just tell the whole school that you 'moved' to Florida and there's a new student that will be coming to school and his name will be Aiden the Hedgehog and tell the name to your brother too and what kind of guy would you like to be?" Shadow asked "First of all, the name sounds awesome, second, when will be ending the prank to Silver and the whole school, and last, a type of guy I wanna be is a cool one," Amy said. "Ok this will be super fun," Shadow said with an evil smirk and was kinda creeping Amy out. "But wait what if some girls fall in love with me?" Amy asked "Just say that you already taken," Shadow said.

"But what if they found out I'm lying about me being taken?" Amy asked "Don't worry I can find a girl that'll pretend to be you girlfriend," Shadow said "And who will that be?" Amy asked "Wendy will take care of that," Shadow said "Who's Wendy?" Amy asked "She's my younger sister," Shadow said "You have a younger sister? How come you never told me about her?" Amy asked "Well she doesn't go to Winston and since we're pranking a lot of people we're transferring her for 2 weeks," Shadow said "2 weeks! That's how long we're pranking people!?" Amy said "Yeah and don't worry it'll be all worth it," Shadow said.

"Ok so let's head to the mall," Amy said.

At the mall

Amy and Shadow went to the wig store and got Amy a brown wig, then went to guys' clothing store and bought Amy some cool guy clothes that fit her, then some shoes, and Shadow bought Amy some temporary light blue spray that will last for 2 weeks even when she takes shower it won't get off until the 2 weeks are done. "Why did you buy the spray paint for?" Amy asked "It's to change your fur color cuz' no cool guys or even a normal guys have pink fur," Shadow replied and added "And it'll last or 2 weeks too so if you take a shower you're color won't change back to the original," "Ok so where do I change clothes and put the spray on? And we have one problem," Amy said "What is it?" Shadow asked. "My breasts, they're noticable,"Amy said "I have one solution how to get rid of them and after it you have to see a doctor to when they're gonna come back," Shadow said "Will it hurt?" Amy asked "I don't know, maybe. But first I'm gonna chaos control us to my house," Shadow said and yelled," Chaos Control!" and then they were gone.

Shadow's house

"Ok you ready and I'm so sorry for doing this," Shadow said "It's fine and wh-" she was cut off when Shadow pushed her down the stairs. When Amy got up she yelled, "What the hell was that for!?" "That was the way how to get rid of your breasts," Shadow said "Well they're still-" she stopped talking when she saw herself in the mirror with no breasts and then screamed. "Hey it's ok they'll come back let's just see the doctor," Shadow said.

At the hosptal

"How'd this happened?" the doctor asked "Well she fell down the stairs," Shadow explained "Don't worry it's not a big deal. It'll just come back in 2 weeks," the doctor said. "Why does everything have to be in two weeks?" Amy mumbled.

Back to Shadow's house

"Ok now that my breasts are gone I'm ready for the transformation," Amy said. Amy went to the bathroom to spray herself the color light blue, then put on a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket and some skinny jeans on, and black shoes with a white stripe, and last she put the brown wig on, that looks like Tamaki's from Ouran High School Host Club. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't stop looking at herself and finally she came out. Shadow looked at Amy and was stunned of how she looked like and thought, _Wow, she actually looks like a real guy, _"So do you like it Amy?" Shadow asked her "My name's not Amy, it's Aiden, Aiden the Hedgehog," Amy said in a guy tone. "I'm impressed Aiden, you ready for school tomorrow?" Shadow asked her "Yup I'm ready," Aiden said.

'Aiden's' house

She knocked on the door and found her mom and said "Hey mom it's Amy for now on just call me Aiden cuz' me and Shadow are tricking Silver and the rest of the school and tomorrow I'm gonna be the new kid in school now I want you to close the door but this time don't open it and make Silver open the door," Aiden said and Hannah just nodded and closed the door. She knocked on the door again and this time she found Silver open the door and asked,"Who are you?" "It's me Amy, I had a sex transplant and now my name's Aiden" she said in her guy voice.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!Well I finally finished the 6th chapter and I'm super duper sorry for the late update. I didn't get to use the laptop yesterday and when in was Tuesday I did the story, but I didn't have enough time to finishing it cuz' I ran out of time and I was super sleepy. Again I'm sorry for the late update and and I made this extra long than my other chaps cuz' this was a late update. Anyways hope you liked it and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Prank

Silver just stood there with no emotions at first then finally realized that it was Amy and yelled, "What the fuck? Why did you have a sex transplant Amy?!" "Hey bro I'm not Amy anymore I'm Aiden and from now on I'm your little brother not sister and the doctor changed everything even my personality so just stick with it," Aiden said. Then Silver yelled, "Mom! Amy had a sex transplant!" Hannah came down and said,"I know I gave her the money," "Why would you do that?" SIlver asked "Because sh- he can do whatever he wants, now leave me at peace dear," she climed up stairs and left the two behind. "I still can't believe this, I mean you were better of when you were a girl," Silver said "I know I just want to try being a guy and how it feels like so let me in I gotta go to bed and get ready for my first day of school tomorrow," Aiden said and came in side the house "What do you mean first day," Silver asked "Now that I'm a guy, no one will recognize me," 'he' said, then climed upstairs to 'his' room and went to bed leaving Silver all shocked. "Oh and by the way when people ask why I'm hanging with you just tell them that I'm your brother, but came from another mom got it," Aiden said hen Silver nods.

Winston High

Aiden went to the office to get 'his' classes. When 'he' walked out he saw Shadow waiting for 'him' "So how did it go with Silver?" he asked "He was shocked and now he's still shocked," Amy replied. "Ok, I'm gonna be hangin' out with you today cuz' you have to know how to be a guy," he said "Hey! I know how to be guy," Amy said "Prove it, walk up to that girl over there, pin her to the wall and say 'Hey babe got any plans after school?'," Shadow said. "Hell no! What if she says yes and I have to go out with her?" Amy said "Then go out with her, and wear this so you'll know exactly what to do," Shadow handing her one earphone and she sticks it in her ear "What am I suppose to do to this?" 'he' asked "You put that on your ear then I say the words that you're gonna say to your 'date'," Shadow explained "How am I suppose to hear you?" 'he' asked "I'll be talking to you on my phone," he explained "Ok fine," Amy said then hid the earphone then walks up toward the girl and pinned her down and said, "Hey babe, have any plans tonight?" the girl looked into 'his' eyes and and starts to giggle and says, "No why?" while blushing "Wanna go out with me?" Aiden said "Good job Amy," the magenta hedgehog with blonde hair and black stripes said, then Shadow walked up to them and said, "Amy this is my little sister Wendy," "That's her, why would you want me to pin her to the wall don't you get mad if a guy does that?" Amy asked "Yeah but since your not a real guy it's ok with me," he said. "Nice to meet you Amy, I'm gonna be pretending to be your girlfriend," Wendy said with a sweet smile "I know and were you faking the whole giggling and blushing thing?" Amy asked "Yeah," she replied "You should become an actress," she commented "I keep telling her that, but she doesn't want to," Shadow said.

Amy was about to say something when a mob of girls came running to her and tackled her. "Someone help I don't know what's wrong with these people!" 'he' yelled then Shadow yelled, "Chaos Control!" then everything froze except him. He looked for Amy under all the girls and was shocked at what he saw, Amy's clothes are ripped up, she had scratches everywhere, and kiss marks on her face. He took her away form the mob of girls then everything changed back to normal. "Hey where is he?," one of the girls said "I don't know, but we better find him," another girl said then they left and started looking for her.

"Help me- huh what happened to all the girls?" Amy said then saw Shadow carrying her bridal style then put her down "I used chaos control to stop time and helped you get out of that mob," Shadow said. "How come those girls were tackling and ripping my clothes off?" she asked "They found out that you were going to be the new student in this school and I heard girls say 'Hey did you know that I hottie is coming to our school?' and 'I heard that a new guy is coming here and they say that he was hot'," Shadow said "They think I'm hot?" Amy asked "Yeah, and when you're a girl you're hot and pretty too," Shadow said then covered his mouth "I didn't mean that I-" he was cut off when Amy said, "Don't deny it, I already know. Silver already told me I was," "He did?" Shadow asked in surprise "Yeah, now we better go back, it's almost time for class," Amy said.

They headed back to school and and went their separate ways(Shadow needed to go to the bathroom). When Amy was in her first class he found all the girls about to tackle her when she ducked down and sighed. "Hey you, new kid! How dare you take all the girls to yourself!," Sonic yelled "Well it's not my problem that I'm good looking," Aiden said calmly. Sonic walked up to Amy and was about to punch her when... BAM! Something hit him right in the face. Amy saw that it was Shadow who punched him. "What the hell was that for you damn bastard!" Sonic yelled "Both of you were standing right in front of the door and I needed to get through so I punched you," Shadow said "Why didn't you just punch hot stuff right here(that's what he's going to call 'him' for his nickname)?" Sonic asked "He's a calm and cool guy, you're an annoying, retarded, blue hedgehog," he said "FYI I'm not a retard," Sonic said "and aren't you mad that he's stealing all the girls in this school, probably the whole world," "I don't care, I already found a girl that I like," he said "What if that girl fell in love wit hot stuff?" Sonic asked "Trust me she won't," Shadow said "How would yo-" he was cut off when Aiden said,"Will you guys just shut up and sit down, and stop talking about me and the girls that's falling for me."

Shadow and Sonic both glared at each other and took their sits far away from each other. (They're not mad at each other but since Shadow called Sonic a retard he got mad and Shadow just doesn't wanna sit next to Sonic cuz' he's annoying).

* * *

**PLS READ** I can only make the chapters when there's no school cuz' my parents don't allow me to use the laptop if there's school cuz' I **_have _**to focus on school. Even if I don't really want to focus, I can focus even if I use the laptop. Well it's complicated and I cant explain it to ya'll so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Sometimes I don't upload the story cuz' I'm too busy. BTW if I say Aiden then Amy's doing her voice in a guy way and if I say Amy, she's just doing it in her normal voice. PS If I didn't tell you guys about how Amy looks when she's a girl go to google and search Shadamy and go to page 5 if you're using a phone and on the 3rd line in the front, that's how Amy looks and if you're using the laptop or the computer, go to page 3 and on the 6th line on the first one, that's how she looks like. And for the rest of my Shadamy stories. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends and Confusion

While the teacher was teaching, a wolf with red hair, yellow eyes, and gray fur asked Sonic to pass the note to Aiden. Sonic took the note and minute passed it to Amy. She saw Sonic pass the note and took it, she then read the it:

_Hey Aiden,_

_You probably don't know who I am but I'm Alicia I was wondering if you would like to be my friend. XD_

Amy smiled at what she wrote and replied:

_I would love to be your friend Alicia._

She gave the note to Sonic and passed it to Alicia. Amy saw Alicia smile and replied back, then gave it to Sonic. He was about to pass it to Amy when the teacher, Mr. Karog, took it away form him and said, "Passing notes? Congratulations Mr. Sonic you just got yourself a 1 hour detention after school." Sonic got super mad and was about to blow up when he saw Shadow head saying 'no.'

After class Shadow joined Amy out to get some lunch. "I can't believe you got Faker detention," Shadow said "When did you start calling him that?" Amy asked "When I realized that we almost look like each other and I said that he should be the fake one and I'm the real one," he explained. Amy was about to open her mouth when she saw a mob of girls running towards her "Hey Shadow I got to go. See ya!" Amy said then started running really fast that he didn't even know that she can run that fast. The mob of girls ran past Shadow to follow Amy. He turned around and saw another mob of girls running towards him. _Are you serious another one chasing after her? _He thought, but then realized that he was the one they were after so he ran away catching up with Amy.

"Hey," he said "What are you running for?" Amy asked. "There's a mob of girls running after me too," he said. Amy turned around and saw that there were more girls following them. "Can't this day get any worse?" Amy said.

"I thought right. This day did get worse," Amy said. "That's what always happens, somebody says that then it comes true," Shadow said. They were in a hut in the middle of the forest from running away from the girls, and it was raining too.

It was rain hard and Amy took off her brown wig, showing her pink quills. "Why didn't you color you're hair?" Shadow asked "I don't know I must've forgotten," Amy said. "Then let me fix that," Shadow said taking the light blue spray then sprayed Amy's hair. It matched her fur color and she almost look like someone he knows. "How does it look?" Amy asked "You look like someone I know," Shadow said. "It that a bad thing?" Amy asked looking sad "No, but deep down your still the Amy Rose I- that became my bestest friend," Shadow said smiling. "Thanks Shadow," Amy said. It started to thunder real loud and Amy went into Shadow's arms. "It's ok, it's just thunder you don't need to be scared, I'll take care of you," Shadow said calmly running his hands into her back trying to calm her down. "Sorry for the sudden movement," Amy said "It's alright, I don't mind," he said facing her. They felt themselves moving towards each other until they felt each others breaths. They almost kissed when someone interrupted them. Amy got disappointed and Shadow got mad, they both looked at the direction where they heard the voice and found Silver. "Yo Shadow who's she?" he asked. "Don't you recognize her?" Shadow said making an are-you-kidding-me face. Silver took a good look at her and said, "Oh my god! It's Jade McKenzie." Shadow and Amy both slapped their foreheads. "You have got to be kidding me?" Shadow said finding Silver shaking Amy's hand and saying, "I am your biggest fan Jade! Will you sign my head? Will you take a picture with me? And- wait wait wait wait wait... you were about to make out with Shadow!" Silver gasped and turned toward Shadow. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a relationship with Jade McKenzie?!" Silver exclaimed "Silver! She's not Jade McKenzie!" Shadow said.

"Then who's she?" Silver asked. "It's Amy your sister!" Shadow yelled "Whaaaaat! How-I thought-you-why. You've got some explaining to give me," Silver said. Amy got up and walked towards Silver, "Okay fine I'll tell you, Shadow and I were pranking you and the rest of the school," she said "How come I was part of the prank, I could've helped you," Silver said "If you helped you're going to make it too obvious that we're pranking the school," Shadow said. "Nu-uh," Silver said crossing his arms.

"Now you know the prank so now I'm gonna have to trust you not to tell anyone got it," Shadow said "Yeah I got it so how many days until you tell everybody that it was a prank?" Silver asked "In 2 weeks," Amy said. "That's a lot of days," Silver said. "We better get going or we're gonna get sick," Amy said "Ok let's go," Silver taking a big umbrella out. They all started to go out in the rain, Amy was in the middle, Shadow was in her right, and Silver was in her left. "Why were you in the forest in the first place?" Amy asked "Uh just taking a walk," Silver said "Yeah right," Amy said "Fine I was looking for my brother," he replied "But you don't have a brother," Amy said "I do now," Silver said putting the brown wig on her head. Amy stated to giggle, then Silver laughed, and Shadow started to chuckle while finding their way back home. "Silver do you even know where you're going?" Amy asked. He stopped laughing and gave a sheepish smile "Silver!" Shadow and Amy said unison "Sorry!" Silver said. "Ok ok, I'm just gonna have to teleport us to your home," Shadow said grabbing a hold of Amy and Silver then shouted, "Chaos Control!" And for a split second they were in front of their house and it suddenly stopped raining. "Why didn't you just teleport me back home when we were in the hut?" Amy asked "I must've forgotten," Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow for the help," Amy said "No problem," Shadow said smiling. They were leaning into each other slowly and was about to kiss when Silver yelled, "Woah! No, too young, and we need to get inside now say goodbye!" Amy rolled her eyes then looked at Shadow. They both smiled at each other and Shadow just kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Goodnight Amy, the one who always puts a smile in my face," Amy blushed to his words and said, "Goodnight Shadow." Then she closed the door and went upstairs.

* * *

I'm done! Thank you so much for waiting for this story. I could've done it yesterday, but I had to work on homework that lasted for 5 hours. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review.


	9. Chapter 9: It was Silver's Fault!

Amy ran upstairs as fast as she could and slammed the door and, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Silver suddenly opened her door and said, "What happened? Did something hurt you?" "What? Oh no I'm fine," Amy said "Oh ok, if you need something just call me," Silver said then left. Amy laid down and screamed onto her pillow, _Amy relax, he just kissed you in the forehead just the forehead. No need to over react, just relax. _Amy turned over and closed her eye and went to sleep.

Next Morning...

"Amy wake up, wake up!" Silver said "Mmmmm? What it's 5:30 in the morning," Amy mumbled "Just get up," Silver commanded. Amy got up and said, "What do you need?" "I need you to change quickly," Silver said "With the brown wig or just my now blue painted hair?" Amy asked "Blue painted hair," Silver answered. Amy got dressed and without her wig and stepped outside her room, "Ok I'm up and dressed what do you need?" Amy asked getting impatient "I need you... too..." Silver got cut off when Amy yelled "Just spit it out already!" "Ok ok I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend," Silver said, there was a long moment of silence when Amy said, "Sorry I must heard you wrong, did you just say that I'm gonna have to pretend to be your girlfriend?" "Yes, so will you do it?" Silver asked "Are you crazy, I'm already pretending to be a boy, now to be your girlfriend!?" Amy exclaimed. "C'mon I really need you to do it," Silver begged "Why do I need to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Amy asked "Cuz' I'm trying to get Blaze to get jealoused and I can have her to be my girlfriend," Silver said "I have to do something before you get my answer, just wait," Amy said taking out her phone and calling Shadow.

**Shadow:** Hello? It's 5:35 in the morning what do you need?

**Amy: **Hey Shadow I have a problem and that problem is... Silver wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend!

**Beep Beep Beep**

**Amy:** Shadow? Hello? Shadow!

"Uuuggh! Damnit he hung up!" Amy said when the doorbell rang. Amy opened the door and was surprised that it was Shadow, "Shadow what are you doing here?" Amy asked "Where's Silver?" Shadow asked "He's in the kitchen," Amy said then Shadow stormed in and yelled "What the fuck is your problem?!" "What are you talking about?" Silver asked dumbly "Like you don't know, you want Amy to be your girlfriend!" Shadow said "Woah I didn't say that I said that I want her to pretend to be m girlfriend," Silver said "Why do you even want her to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Shadow asked "He wants Blaze to get jealoused so he can have her," Amy jumped in. "That's all? There's a better way to get a girl you know that right?" Shadow said "No but that's all I know, got any other ideas? Silver asked "Yeah, just try being friends with her and hang out with her, be nice, sweet, romantic, and charming got that," Shadow advised "Yeah I got it, thanks for the advise, so anyone knows where she lives?" Silver asked. Amy and Shadow slapped their foreheads "You are so hopeless bro," Amy said "I agree," Shadow said "What? No one told me where she lives, how am i suppose to know, in Facebook?" Silver said "Yes!" Shadow and Amy said in unison "Wait she has Facebook?" Silver asked Shadow and Amy slapped their foreheads again "You're on your own bro cuz' you are too hopeless," Amy said then went to sleep again and Shadow disappeared. "Oh well time to add Blaze in Facebook," Silver said then went upstairs to his room and turned his laptop on then added Blaze. "There now she just has to accept it," Silver said then went back to bed.

To Amy...

"Damn you Silver you made me change for nothing, well now I'm not sleepy. Maybe I can stroll around the park," Amy said then sneaked into her window then jumped off.

At the park

"Mmmmm, I wonder if Silver added Blaze right now," Amy wondered "Oh well." She sat down on the benches and looked up at the sun rising. Amy sighed and remembered her dream.

Flashback of dream

_I saw myself in a dark and stormy night, a brown hedgehog was carrying a baby and left it in a house that looks exactly like mine. She rang the doorbell and ran until she disappeared into the night. A silver hedgehog picked the baby up and I saw that the baby's fur was pink. I ran to get close to the baby and I saw that the silver hedgehog was my older brother, Silver. I didn't see myself in the house or next to him, but I recognized the baby was... me._

Amy shook her head and thought, _I wonder why I had that dream and I was crying when I woke up? That has to mean something, _Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sonic saying, "Hey what are you doing here all alone at this time, by the way I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said. Amy almost forgot that her fur was light blue and she was a girl right now and didn't have her wig on, "Oh umm, hi Sonic I'm uuhh... Kaitlyn," Amy lied "Well nice to meet you Kaitlyn, how come your alone here at this time?" Sonic asked "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk in the park," Amy lied a little "How about you, what are you doing here?" she asked "I always wake up early to do my morning run," Sonic said "Really, that's cool," Amy said. "You know you kinda look like Jade Mckenzie," Sonic said "That's what Silver said," Amy mumbled "What was that?" Sonic asked "Oh nothing I just said that I get that a lot," Amy said.

"If you were Jade Mckenzie I would've asked for an autograph," Sonic chuckled. Amy smiled then said, "Hey I gotta go see you around," Amy said then left "Bye Kaitlyn," Sonic said then continued his run.

With Amy

She was heading home when she asked herself "I wonder what time it is?" then someone replied her, "It's 6:30 now," Amy turned around and saw Shadow, "Oh hi Shadow, what are you doing here?" she asked "Well I was in the park," Shadow said "How come I didn't see you?" Amy asked "Cuz' I was watching you from the trees, I decided to come down and ask you what you were doing but then Faker came along so I stopped myself, so what did you sayd your name was to him?" Shadow asked "Oh I said that my name was Kaitlyn," Amy replied. "It's suits you and it comes along with the light blue fur too," Shadow complemented. Amy smiled and said, "Thanks Shadow so you couldn't sleep either?" Amy asked "No so want me to take you home?" Shadow asked "Sure I would like that," Amy said then started to walk along with Shadow. When they got to Amy's house, Amy said, "Once again goodbye Shadow, see you later," "Don't forget you wig cuz' you forgot it this time," Shadow said "Ok i won't," Amy replied then closed the door and went back to sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the super duper late update, I had lots of homework and couldn't have time to make the next chapter. I hope you liked this one and please review.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bathroom

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, Flesh Eating Undead, .5, and Kane'sRightHand for all the reviews you gave me. I really appreciate it.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

Next Morning...

"Amy wake up it's 7:00!" Silver yelled. Amy threw a pillow at Silver's face and said, "It's you fault I didn't have enough sleep," "Just get up we have to get ready for school," Silver said. "I am ready," Amy said "You slept with you clothes from awhile ago?" Silver asked "Yes now leave me alone, wake me up when it's 7:40 so I can brush," Amy said "Whatever you say," Silver said then closed Amy's door. "Mom! Am- I mean Aiden's not coming to breakfast cuz' she didn't have enough sleep," Silver said(if you don't know yet, Silver doesn't know that their mom knows that she knows) "Ok, but what time is 'he' gonna wake up?" Hannah asked "7:40 so what's for breakfast?" he asked "Bacon and eggs," she replied "My favorite!" Silver said then started devouring his food. After he ate his food he brushed his teeth then wakes Amy up.

Amy got up, went to the bathroom brushed, her teeth, and washed her face. She put on her brown wig, and called Silver, "Hey pothead! Are we leaving now?" "Hey when did you start calling me that!?" Silver asked "Just now so we leaving?" Amy asked "Put your boy clothes first," he said, Amy looked down at what she was wearing and didn't recognize that she was wearing girl clothing, "I can't all my boy clothes are in the wash, by the way when I'm done with this prank and went back to a girl, you can have my boy clothes, I think they'll fit you well," "Ok, and you just have to wear one of my clothes, I'm not letting you go to school looking like a girl," Silver said. He ran quickly to his room and picked up some of his clothes.

"Here," he said then tossed it to Amy. She quickly caught it, ran to her room, and got dressed. "Ok, I'm ready so let's go," Amy said. They both got out of the house and walked to school.

When they got there, girls were staring at both of them. "Hey why are they staring at us?" Silver asked "I don't know, maybe Shadow know," Amy said then began searing for Shadow. Silver say Shadow laying against the wall and headed toward him. "Hey Shadow!" Silver yelled Shadow got annoyed by his voice and opened his eyes, "What?" he said "People were staring at both Amy and me when we came to school," he explained. "So I was wondering if you knew," Amy said "I don't know why they were staring at you," Shadow said. "Is it because they found out that we were pranking them?" Amy asked. Both Shadow and Amy stared at Silver, "What? I didn't tell anyone, trust me," he said "Well they didn't figure it out yet, we're not making it obvious, maybe it's because of what you're wearing," Shadow said. "What's wrong at what I'm wearing?" Amy asked "It's too.. what's the word.. ah yes... Silver like," he finally said. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Silver asked "Well first, 'Aiden' doesn't wear an 'I love NY' t-shirt, 'he' wears something like a rock shirt like a guitar in the middle, and he wears skinny jeans," Shadow said "Ok so does she need to change?" Silver asked.

"Yes, your clothes doesn't fit her well," Shadow said, "and I can let you borrow one of my t-shirt in my locker," he continued.

The three of them went to Shadow's locker and took out a t-shirt and have it to Amy, "There now go change," he said. "In the... guy's room?" Amy gulped. _I didn't see this coming,_ Shadow thought. "Yes in the guys room," Silver said "What! But I'm not a real guy," Amy said "So you wanna go to the girl's bathroom looking like a guy?" Silver said "... Fine I'll go in the guy's bathroom," she said in defeat.

Amy went in front of the guy's bathroom and gulped, _well here goes nothing_, Amy thought then went inside. When she got in all smells were coming in her nose, the walls were covered with toilet paper, and the floor had species of bugs and things that isn't even known to mankind. She quickly covered her nose and quickly changed. When she finished, she quickly ran out of the bathroom.

"What happened in there?" Shadow asked "It*pants* smell likes*pants* shit in there," Amy said, "don't you know that there are species of bugs that aren't even known to mankind?" she continued. "Well I wouldn't know what looks it like cuz' I never go to bathrooms in the school," Shadow said. "You mean you haven't been there?" Amy asked "Nope and never will," Shadow said. "Well your gonna see it now," she said and quickly dragged Shadow to the bathroom. He quickly got out of the bathroom, "I didn't even know those can exist," he said. "I know, what do you in this school do to make the bathroom look like that?" Amy asked. They both turned to Silver, "So you expect me to tell you huh, ok when I first came to the bathroom, it was clean, some random guys came in behind me then the next thing I know, everything looked messy and gross," he explained.

"So those random guys did that to the bathroom?" Amy asked "Yes and I didn't even know how they did it, and the next day I never saw those guys ever again," he continued. "What do you think happened to them?" Shadow asked "Probably go do this to other bathrooms," he replied.

"Ok enough with the bathroom, we have to get to class," Amy said then headed to class.

English Class

When Amy walked in only the girls' were staring at her now, _Shadow was right, the clothes were the one that made everybody stare at me and Silver, _Amy thought then saw Alicia. She started to walk over to her when, "Hold it right their hot stuff." _Ugh, not him again, _Amy thought, "What do you want Sonic?" 'he' asked. "I have a question for you," Sonic said. There was an awkward silence between them when Amy broke it, "Well are you gonna tell me your question?" 'he' asked "Oh yeah, are you somewhat related to Kaitlyn?" he finally asked "Uh... yes?" 'he' said "Well we met yesterday and I was wondering if what school she goes to Rebon High, why are you asking me this?" 'he' said. "I was wondering if you could hook me up with her?" Sonic asked. "What! I mean I have to think about that," 'he' said then continued her walk to Alicia(if you don't remember her she was the wolf with red hair, yellow eyes, and gray fur from ch.8).

* * *

Finished this chapter, hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: A Regular Day

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks aliciathewolf45 and ShadowsAngel1 for the reviews you gave me. It keeps me going on the story. Thanks!**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

"Hey Alicia, what's up?" Aiden asked. "Oh hi Aiden, nothing much. Did you finish the spelling packet from last Friday?" Alicia asked "Oh, I forgot about that, mind helping me?" 'he' asked. "Sure," Alicia said. While they were working on the packet a girl came yelling, "Hey what are you doing with my man!" "Woah Wendy(from ch.7), chillax, she's just helping me with last Friday's homework," 'he' said "Oh ok I thought you were something else," Wendy said grabbing Aiden's right arm. "Hey thanks for the help Alicia," 'he' said "No problem," she replied.

"So how was I?" Wendy asked "How was what?" Amy asked "The acting of being your 'girlfriend'?" she said. "Oh that, it was great, it was like you were really my girlfriend and got jealoused," she said. "Thanks, anyway see you later," Wendy said then left the room, at the same time the bell rang. "Good morning class," the teacher came in and started "I hope you have your assignments and if you don't you'll be stuck here doing it during lunch, please pas your homeworks forward," she continued when Sonic raised his hand. "Ms. Johnson, can I please go to the bathroom?" he asked "You know my policy, you can't go to the bathroom during class, you should've went before class started," Ms. Johnson said "Please it's really an emergency!" he said "Fine but you have an hour detention after school," she said "I don't care, just gimme the keys!" he said holding his hand out. She gave him the keys and was gone like the speed of lightning.

Sonic went inside the bathroom and was shocked at what he saw, "Damnit, should've gone first thing in the morning!" He quickly did his duty and got out of the bathroom as quickly as he can, then the next thing you know he's sitting right behind Alicia. "Class we will be learning about, this is boring, who wants to go out and have fun?" Ms. Johnson said then everybody said, "I do!"

Everybody went outside and breathed in fresh air. "Wish everyday could be like this," Amy said "I know," she quickly turned around to see Shadow. "How long have you been there?" she asked "Just a couple of seconds," he replied "I just don't get why school has to be about learning."

"Well you have to learn something Shadow, so when we're done with college we can have great lives and a good job," Amy said "I know but I just wish school isn't filled stuck up people and bullies," he said. Amy was shocked at the last part of his sentence, "Shadow, you're getting bullied?" she asked "Oh I don't get bullied at all, some people does," he replied.

"I know me too, so did you sleep well?" she asked "Not really, I couldn't sleep at all so I just listened to music, how bout' you?" he asked "Kinda, I woke up at 7 but told Silver to wake me up when it's 7:40, I was too tired," she said.

"Hey after school, do you wanna hang out?" Amy asked "Su-" Shadow was cut off by a very annoying voice. "What's up guys! So what are talking about?" Sonic said "Nothing much, how about you, how's the bladder doing?" Shadow asked with an annoyed face "It's doing gr- hey!" Sonic said "Anyways Aiden can I talk to you?" Sonic asked. "Uh... sure," 'he' said unsure. He led her to a nearby tree and asked "So you thought about it and can you?" Sonic asked. She didn't know what he was really talking about when it struck her. "Oh about Kaitlyn, I promise I'll tell you next week," 'he' said "You better," Sonic said then left, Amy walked back to Shadow. "So what were you talking about?" he asked "Nothing much," she said. "You know you're a bad liar," he said "Fine we were talking about Kaitlyn," she said with defeat. "What about her?" he asked "He want to hook up with her," she said.

"What! You know you can't do that," Shadow said. Amy saw the jealousy in his face and smirked, "And why not?' she asked "Just because," he replied "Wow great reason, don't worry I'm not going out with him, and there's a special girl I want hi to be with," she said. "And who is that special girl?" Shadow asked "Sally, I've been knowing that she has a crush on him, so I wouldn't want her heart to break," she said. "Touchy," Shadow said with a slight smile, she nudged him, then he nudged her back harder. The result was she fell off the bench, "Sorry," he said "That's okay," she said then Shadow helped her up.

P.E.

"Girls, jog around the field and go to your numbers," Mr. Stone said. The girls all jogged all the way to their number and was breathing heavily. "Damn I need water hella bad," Blaze said "Me too," Cream said. "You guys seriously need water cuz' I don't," Rouge asked "Yes, I was sprinting from the start, then started to slow down,and you Rouge of course you don't get tired, you have wings for Pete's sake!" Blaze said. "True that," Amy said. Everybody sat down on their numbers and Mr. Stone came, "Goodmorning 2nd period," "Goodmorning Mr. Stone," everybody said in unison. Then he started roll call, after role calls, he told them about what everybody in his class is gonna do so they can beat Mr. Isma's class and and Ms. Sanchez's class at tug of war. "Ok so what you're gonna do is put your arms out straight and your butt almost touching the ground got that," he said then everybody nodded.

After that the tug of war started, it was Mr. Stone's girls vs. Ms. Sanchez's girls. Mr. Stone's girls went to the right tope an dMs. Sanchez's class went to the left rope. On three all the girls stated to pull as hard as they can, Ms. Stone's girls were about to win when Ms. Sanchez's girls, pulled the rope toward them. One of the team was about to win. At last someone succeeded...

* * *

Yay! Done with this chapter. Which teacher do you want to win Mr. Stone or Ms. Sanchez? Vote on the reviews please.


	12. Chapter 12: PE ART SCIENCE ATOMIC RUNS

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks aliciathewolf45 and ShadowsAngel1 for the reviews you gave me. It keeps me going on the story. Thanks!**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_**Previously..**__._

_After that the tug of war started, it was Mr. Stone's girls vs. Ms. Sanchez's girls. Mr. Stone's girls went to the right tope an dMs. Sanchez's class went to the left rope. On three all the girls stated to pull as hard as they can, Ms. Stone's girls were about to win when Ms. Sanchez's girls, pulled the rope toward them. One of the team was about to win. At last someone succeeded..._

Mr. Stone's girls one! All the girls in Mr. Stone's class started cheering. Next up Mr. Stone's boys versus Ms. Sanchez's boys. Amy got up from where she was seating and went to the left side of the rope(she's in Mr. Stone's class btw). All the boys started pulling and the same teacher one, Mr. Stone. Next up was Mr. Isma's girls versus Ms. Sanchez's girls. Ms. Sanchez's girls lost because they were only like 13 girls and Mr. Isma's girls had like 15. Next was Mr. Isma's boys versus Ms. Sanchez's boys, Ms. Sanchez's boys one and they all cheered. Mr. Stone and Ms. Sanchez's boys and girls cheered because they didn't like Mr. Isma, he was mean and if they someone gets a suit cut, they have to do like 50 burpies or have to run a lap. Next was Mr. Stone's girls versus Mr. Isma's girls. Mr. Stone's girls lost but it was okay. Finally, it was Mr. Stone's boys versus Mr. Isma's boys. Mr. Stone's boys won and everyone cheered except for Mr. Isma's class. The girls in Mr. Stone's class was saying , "C'mon boys, kick their asses and get revenge because we lost!" before the boys started doing the tug of war.

Lastly, the final tug of was all the boys versus all the girls. Mr. Stone was saying to the girls, "Okay so the boys get tired after 10-15 seconds of pulling so when your about to lose they're going to give up," they all believed in him but they lost the game. "I think he just said that because he wants the boys to win," one of the girls said.

They all then started to get dismissed. After they all got out of the locker room they started to head for third period. (Amy was actually changing in the boys' locker room but she has loose tank underneath so they can't see her... you know what I mean)

She then arrived at Art. "Morning Class, today we will learn who to draw each other," Mr. Carl, a brown dog said. _Shit! I don't even know how to copy my own vase, now I have to draw someone, man I need help, _Amy thought. She then looked for a partner and found Alicia. "Hey Alicia, wanna be partners?" 'he' said "Sure, but to let you know I'm not good of a drawer," Alicia said "Oh that's okay I'm not really a good drawer either," 'he' chuckled. They then sat down facing each other, Amy had a hard time drawing and finally knew how to make it easier. She just let it loose and her hand felt like it was just doing it on its own.

"Wow Aiden, I thought you didn't really know how to draw!" she said surprised. "Well I found out a way to make it easier," 'he' replied "Cool, please tell me," she said "Okay so just let it loose, don't stress on who to make it perfect just let loose," 'he' said. Alicia did what she said and was surprised that it actually worked "Wow, it works, thanks Aiden," she said smiling. They finally finished their drawings and showed each other. "It looks great Alicia," Aiden said "Yours too, it looks really nice," Alicia said.

The bell then rang and went to her fourth period. Amy went ahead to Science when she saw Shadow. "Hey Shadow!" Amy yelled out to him. "Hey, so how was your day?" he asked with a grouchy face "I'm not talking to you if you're not taking that face off," she said turning away "Sorry I really had a bad 1 hour from last period," Shadow said "What happened?" Amy asked while walking toward Science(they have each other for science) "Well it's Sonic again," Shadow said "What about him?" Amy said. "He keeps asking me of how I always get girls, he asked it about 1 billion times," Shadow exaggerated "Wow, I could've killed him if he keeps asking me that question," Amy said. They entered the room and found everybody throwing spitballs. "Hey, Where's Mr. Alex!?" Shadow shouted making everyone stop. Everybody heard him yell and they quieted down. They just shrugged and continued their fun. "If no one tells me the truth in 5 seconds, I will seriously kill you when you sleep!" Aiden yelled. "He's in the bathroom cuz' he got the atomic runs!" they all said in unison now scared of 'him' "Thanks," 'he's said.

* * *

Done with this chapter, hope you like it. Sorry if this was short, the next chapter is when Amy tells everybody the prank cuz it's past 2 weeks already. Thanks for reading. Review


	13. Chapter 13: Prank Revealed

**Author's Note: Special thanks to aliciawolf45, ShadowsAngel1, and .5 for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters, they belong to Sega.**

* * *

Amy and Shadow started looking for Mr. Alex, they then bumped into a man. They both looked up and saw that it was Mr. Alex "Hello Mr. Alex, we were just looking for you," Aiden said "Sorry, but I had some business to care of," Mr. Alex said. They all started to walk to the classroom, "Hey this is the last day of the pranking cuz' its past 2 weeks, we need to go to te principal so we cantell the whole school," Shadow whispered to Amy.

"What!? It is? Wow time goes fast," Amy whispered back. She then raisef her hand so she can be excused. When she was excused, she took Shadow's hand so he can come with her.

When they got to principal's office they knocked on the door. "Come in," the principal said. Shadow and Amy both came into the office to face Principal Lower. "What is it that you want?" he asked "Principal Lower, I'm not Aiden, I'm Amy Rose," Amy said.

"What, this is nonsense! You are not Amy, I mean look at you, you look like a guy and Amy has a pink fur, you have blue," Principal Lower said. "We know, if she washes it off with water and soap, her fur will turn pink, we jut painted it blue, and her hair, it's a wig," Shadow explained.

"So you were pranking the whole school?" Principal Lower asked "Yes, but we need to tell the whole school," Shadow said "Ok I'm going to announce the whole school to be in the MPR Room," Principal Lower said. He then took the microphone that was next to him and said, "I'm sorry for the interruptions, but everyone need to go to the MPR Room emmidiately," he then turned it off.

Everyone emmidiately went to the MPR Room. Shafow and Amy were standing in front of the stage and everyone were confused. "Everybody, they have an important announcement to make, go ahead," Principal Lower said "Everyone, you know Aiden right?" Shadow said while everybody nodded "Well he's not what you think he is because he... is... Amy Rose," Shadow said pouring Amy with water and changing her fur to pink. Everybody then gasped. "Noooooo, Aiden, my love, why were you a fake?!" a girl said then the girls started crying. "Girls it's ok, there are a lot of guys out thesea a lot better than him," Amy said.

"No there's not, there's only one guy that is so awesome and that is Aiden!" another girl cried out "No there's another guy that is hot and awesome as him in this school," Amy said. "And who is that suppose to be!?" another girl said "He's standing right next to me," Amy said pointing to Shadow. "What me?" he questioned "Him, wait he's Shadow te hedgehog, _the Shadow the Hedgehog_ oh my gosh!" a girl shouted "Get him!" another girl shouted.

"Thanks a lot," Shadow said before running away. _Wait, did I just say someone as hot and awesome as him and I said that it's Shadow!? Good thing he recognize catch that, _Amy thought wiping her forehead pretending that there's sweat. Shadow then suddenly came back and shouted, "Oh I also forgot to say, you said that I was hot and awesome like Aiden! Don't think that I didn't catch that!" passing by.

_Awww, damnit, he caught that. Well, probably help him out, _Amy thought catching up to Shadow.

* * *

Well here you go, the 13th chapter, finally, done with the prank. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Abandoned?

**WARNING DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to Sega.**

* * *

While Amy was catching up to Shadow certain blue hedgehog, was in front of her, she then stopped running. "Sonic, what do you want?" Amy asked "So you are Aiden?' Sonic asked looking shocked "Yes, now I gotta go, bye!" Amy started running but Sonic caught her wrist. "Come with me," he said dragging her "But I need to help- oh whatever," Amy said in defeat letting him drag her.

Sonic took her behind the school and started talking, "You were Aiden right, then who the hell is Kaitlyn!?" Sonic asked "She's me ok," Amy asked looking down. "You know that I like her, but I find out that she's not even real!" Sonic yelled "Sorry, there are better girl out there," Amy said "But, I knew she was the one," Sonic said. "I don't care, because if she was real and became your girlfriend, Sally will be heart broken!" Amy yelled at him.

"Sally, what does she have to do with any of this?" Sonic asked "She likes you, you dumbass!" Amy. "She does?" Sonic said "Yes," Amy replied. "I've liked her since when I first met her, but I knew that I wasn't good enough for her so, I just let my feelings for her fade away, but I can't I... love her," Sonic said with a tint blush "Awwww, you do?" a girl voice said from behind. Sonic turned around and saw Sally, "Sally, how much did you hear?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Just enough," Sally said pouncing on Sonic. "You mean-" he was cut off by Sally "Yes," then they kissed passionately. "Aww, you guys are so cute together," Amy said "Now, if you excuse me I have to help Shadow out," she continued running away to help Shadow.

She finally caught up with him. "Hey!" she said with a smile "What are you smiling at, you were the one that made me in this mess!" Shadow said running as fast as he can while the fan girls are behind them. "Follow me," Amy said stopping and turning around. "Wait-" Shadow was cut off when Amy dragged him to the opposite way. The fan girls were screaming even louder than before, but before they know it, Shadow and Amy were gone. "Where'd they go?" a girl said "I don't know, let's go here, they're probably there, so they turned to their left and searched for Shadow.

"Thanka for savingabout asses back there," Shadow said "No, thank you cuz' you were the one who chaos controlled us out of there," Amy said "But _you _were the one who had the idea, so thank you," Shadow said smiling a little while Amy smiled back.

They then turned back to school. "Amy, I can not believe that you were pretending to be a boy!?" Blaze yelled "Well I did look pretty hot," Amg laughed "True that," Shadow said.

After School

When Amy got home, she had a vision of her dream. _Ugh, why do I keep remembering that! There has to be an explanation for this, _she thought, she then went up to Silver's room. "Heh what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed," Silver said "I don't care...can I ask you something?" Amy said "What is it?" Silver said. "Ok so I've been having dreams about this lady, she was carrying a baby and put it in our house's front door. Once the door was opened, I saw you and mom, I came closer to look t the baby and she looked like me, now I saw it in a vision. Is there an explanation for this?" she asked. "*sighs*... I knew that this day would come, come with me," he said leading her out of his room and to Hannah's(mom) room. "Hey Silver, Amy. What do you need?" she asked.

"Mom, it's time," Silver said looking down "Oh, I see... Amy... we're not.. your real, family," she said. "Haha, you can't fool me so c'mon, tell me the truth," Amy said. There was an awkward silence until Amy broke it "What!? You mean, my dreams were true?" Amy said tears rolling down from her emerald eyes. They nodded to her, she then ran out of the room and went to the park.

* * *

**There! Finished the 14th chapter. I did it yesterday but my ideas suddenly ran out so I decidedpro continue it today. Hope you liked it! Review**


	15. Chapter 15: Amy's Soon to be Date

**Author's Note: Ok so I know that I've been doing this story and that it has late updates, sorry for that. Now I'm letting you know that every chapter in this story only comes once a week and that's only Sunday. I post new chapters every Sunday, so you can have the 6 days reading another story or just wait cuz' I have 3 stories that I'm working on and I can't do them all in one day. So I do them on the next day. Now without any further ado... on with the story!**

* * *

Amy's POV

I ran as fast as I can to get to the park with my eyes full of tears. _Why...why? Is my whole life a lie?! I don't even think my real name's Amy! _I thought. Once I got to the park, no one was their. At least no one can see me crying, I sat down in the bench and thought to myself, _Mom? Where are you? Why did you leave me all by myself? Why did you abandon me? Am I not worthy? _I start to cry even more.

My face was filled with wet tears and my clothes are soaking wet, but I didn't care. Someone then tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Shadow. "Amy? Why are you crying?" he asked "It's none of your business, just leave me alone," I said turning away from him. "No Amy, I'm not leaving you until you're going I tell me what's wrong," I sighed and turned to him "Ok, fine. I'm... I'm... an orphan!" I started bawling again and hugged him.

He started to rub my back slowly "I'm so sorry Amy, I hope you'll be ok," he said hugging me gently "Yeah, I hope so too, but want I want to know is what happened to my real parents," I said.

"I hope you'll find them too,"Shadow said letting go of me. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Shadow said with a small blush in his cheeks "Sure, what is it," I said wiping my tears off "W-would y-you like t-to go o-out s-sometime?" he asked stuttering. I started to smile and hugged him "So, is that a yes?" he asked "Yes," I said letting go of him. "So, when's the date?" I asked "What about tomorrow at 7?" he said "7 sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow Shadow?" I said waving goodbye.

I decided to go home, when I came in Silverhugged me tightly, "Thank goodness your ok, I thought you were going to kill yourself!" he said "Why would I kill myself?" I said hugging him back. He then play punched me on the arm, I punched him back harder and made his nose bleed. "What the hell! I didnt punch you that hard!" he said rubbing his shoulder.

I came up to my mom's room and knocked on the door, she opened it and hugged me tighter than Silver's "Amy! Your back, I'm so happy that you're ok, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you that you were an orphan," she said letting go of me "It's ok mom, but how come you never told me when I was younger?" I asked "Becaunot when you were dropped off to my house, ther was a note that said not to tell you because she doesn't want you to get hurt," she explained "Oh ok, can I ask you a question?" I said "Sure, what is it?" she said "Is Amy really my name?" I asked "Yes, that's your real name, that's what the note said when I got you," she said smiling and I smiled back.

"Mom, do you think that my real mom is still alive?" I asked "I bet she is, and I think she'll come back... for you," she said starting to cry "Mom even if I'm gonna go and stay with her, I still love you and I'll always visit," I said hugging my mom again and she hugged back. "Thanks," she said.

"Mom, tomorrow, I'm going to be going out with Shadow, can I go?" I asked "What time is he picking you up?" she asked "7:00," I replied "Ok, but I have to have a little talk with him tomorrow once he gets here," she said "Ok," I said going to my room.

* * *

Done with the 15th chapter, hope you like it. Wait for the 16th chapter, comnext on Sunday.


	16. Chapter 16: Day at The Waterpark

Next Morning...

When Amy woke up, she suddenly went out of her bed and took a shower. After her shower, she got dressed and blow dried her hair. She then went down the stair "Mom, I'll be hanging out with my friends today," she yelled "Ok honey, just be back before 5," she replied quickly.

When Amy got out Silver was waiting "Hey were are you going?" he asked "Just gonna hang out with my friends," Amy replied "Can I come? he asked "Mm, sure why not," she said pulling his wrist "Really, no arguement?" he said "Why you don't want to come with me?" Amg said "Of course I do!" Silver said "Then stop talking and start walking," Amy said hurrying up.

At the waterpark...

"You could've told me you that you're going here, I could've brought my swimming trunks," Silver complained "Just swim with your clothes on," Amy said "What, you're friends too?" he asked "Of course, now let's go swimming," Amy said joyfully.

While Amy and Silver was waiting for Amy's friends, someone tapped on Silver's shoulder. He turned around and saw Shadow "Shadow? What are you doing here?" Amy asked "I wanted to have a swim," Shadow replied "Well we could have a date now then later, I guess?" Amy said unsure "Well at least I can spend the whole day with you," Shadow said with a slight smile while Ang blushed. "Wait, you to are going in a date? I come nobody told me about this!" Silver yelled "I thought mom told you already!" Amy said.

"She only told me about a little talk with Shadow," Silver said scratching the back of his head "What little talk?" Shadow asked "Well since you and me are going on a date, mom wanted to talk to you about something," Amy said "You don't know what me and you're mom are gonna talk about huh," Shadow said "Yup, oh look there's my friends, and Silver's too?" Amy said. "Hey Amy, I just brought some more friends, hope you don't mind, you brought Silver?" Blaze said "Yeah, anyways Silver you have the whole day with Blaze," Amy said "What!?" Blaze and Silver said in unison "C'mon everybody, let's get these two alone," Amg said running off with everyone else.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Silver said with a sheepish smile, Blaze just slapped him in return. His head just stared down "Now, let's go in ride rides," Blaze said pulling Silver with her.

First they went on The Dragon slide, Silver was in the back of Blaze, "You're really that scared?" Blaze asked excitedly "Yeeeeeeeeeeeessss!" Silver yelled going down the slide. After the ride, Silver was extremely shaking "Silver it's ok, you're alive," Blaze said rubbing hiscalming and he started to calm down, "Thanks now I'm better. And that ride was extremely awesome! Let's go on another one!" Silver said dragging Blaze to another ride. She was surprised to see him excited.

With the gang

"Amy! I told you not to push me in the water, you know that I can't swim!" Sonic yelled at her "Well at least you learned how to swim," Shadow said while Sonc just sighed.

Flashback...

_Amy was getting a drink for her friends when she had an idea. When she got back she gave the drinks to them. Rouge got 7Up, Knuckles had Dr. Pepper, Shadow had coke, Scrouge had a Rootbeer, Sonic had Sprite, Sally had Mountain Dew, she had Fanta, and Tails and Cream both got water._

_Amy was trying to push Sonic on the water since she knew that he couldn't swim. "Amy, stop! I'm gonna die if I get down in the water, I can't swim! Stop!" Sonic yelled trying not to fall in the water "Ok, I'll stop. Hey look, chilli dogs!" Amy said pointing, Sonic turned around but fell in the water. "Someone help!" Sonic called out "We're not helping you until you learn how to swim right now," Rouge said "But-" he was cut off by Tails "Just swim!" Sonic was scared and started swimming._

_"Wasn't that hard isn't it Sonic," Scrouge said "Why I oughta-" he was cut off by Amy "Hey look, you learned how to swim all by yourself and you survived, no need to be mad._

End of Flashback...

"Oh Sonic, are you ok," Sally said "Yeah, I'm ok," Sonic replied.

With Silver and Blaze

"Blaze, what are you scared of?" Silver asked "Well I'm afraid of lots of things like ghosts, monsters, giants, heights, but the most thing that I'm afraid of is loosing the ones I love," Blaze said. "You're so nice Blaze," Silver said with a small smile "Thanks, what about you what are you afraid of?" Blaze asked "Well number one I'm afraid of going to Hell, second I'm afraid of loosing my love ones, and third I'm afraid of centipedes," Silver said with a disgusted look at the last word. "Centipedes are gross," Blaze said giggling "True that," Silver said chuckling.

Once they finish their cotton candies, the sun started to set down "Ww should go look for out friends now," Blaze said "Yeah, it's kinda getting late," Silver walking trying to look for their friends.

They finally found them at the exit sign "Where we're you guys, we were looking for you everywhere!" Sally said "Well it's your fault, you were the one that left us, actually it was Amy's fault," Blaze said looking at Amy, while she just had a sheepish smile. "I wanted you guys to get together, remember what happened last time, Silver tried to get get a girlfriend and tried to force me to be his girlfriend, then I called Blaze. Then when she got to oir house, you pretended to be a person that said the same lines in the movie, and Blaze was about to fall in-love with you but you ruined it," Amy said reminding them both. "Oh I remember that, aah good times," Silver said chuckling.

"Now let's go home, it's getting late," Shadow said. Everybody then started to walk their separate ways.

Shadow went with Amy and Silver because he still didn't get his date with Amy, just the two of them. Once he got to their house, their mom was waiting for them outside "You passed your curfew," Hamnah said tapping her feet. "Sorry, we had too much fun," Amy said smiling sheepishly. "Well you still got your date with Shadow, Silver get inside your room, Amy get ready, and Shadow, I need to talk to you," Hannah commanded and they did what she said.

* * *

Well this chapter is longer than any of the other ones. Well here you go. Review


	17. Chapter 17: A Date With Shadow

Hannah and Shadow went outside the house to talk. "What do you want to talk about Ms. Hannah?" Shadow asked "Just call me Hannah, and I wanted to talk about you and Amy," she said while Shadow gulped "I think you already know that Amy's an orphan and she was heart broken when she knew about it. I don't want the same thing to happen to her again but this time it's about love. If you break her heart, I will seriously cut your head off and once it's off, I will rip your heart off and feed it to the sharks," she said with venom in her voice.

Shadow just stood there shocked and scared, after the talk he nodded his head slowly. Hannah just smiled sweetly after that she led him back inside. When Amy finally came down, Shadow opened his mouth in awe. Amy was wearing a strapless red and black Hollister dress that came down her mid thigh, a black long sleeved blazer that stopped below her chest, black flip flops, and a red headband with a ribbon.

"You like it," Amy twirled around while giggling "Y-yeah, you look a-amazing," Shadow stuttered. Amy smiled sweetly and grabbed his arm "We'll be back before 10," Amy said.

Silver then came down "Why did you want me to go to my room anyways?" Silver asked "Because everybody needed to do something and you don't," Hannah said "Aww, that's just messed," Silver said shaking his head "Why don't you just ask that Blaze girl out?" Hannah said "Uh, I don't know... hey how did you know about her?" he asked "Sorry, I must haven't told you yet but, I know everything," she said "Wow, I have one creepy yet awesome mom," Silver said.

"So, are you going to?" she asked "I don't know, I'm not sure how she feels about me though," he said rubbing the back of his head "Trust me, just do it," she said with a calm smile "Ok," Silver said.

With Shadow and Amy

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it," Shadow said calmly.

Once they got to the place Shadow covered her eyes "We're here?" she asked excitedly "Yes, are you ready?" Shadow asked while Amy nodded. Shadow slowly took his his hands off her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she smiled brightly. They were in a beach. There was single round table in a gazebo, there were all kinds of flowers, roses, lilies, tulips, sunflowers, daisies, etc. There was a candle in the middle of the table, some two butlers, some musicians, and food.

"You did this, all for me?" Amy asked "Yeah, because you're one special girl," Shadow said. Shadow slid open one of the chairs and she sat down.

"Shadow, this is the most romatic thing anyone has every done to me," she said "Anything for you,"Shadow said. The butlers gave them their food and they started to eat.

After they finished eating, Shadow brought Amy back home. And Hannah was standing there tapping her foot "You're 15 minutes late," she said "Sorry Hannah, it's all my fault, I totally forgot about the time," Shadow confessed while she nodded. "Amy get in," she said while Amy nodded. "So Shadow, how was the date?" she asked "It was great," he said nervously "Don't break her heart ok?" she said then Shadow nodded. She then walked back inside and closed the door leaving Shadow.

"What happened mom?" Amy asked "Nothing, he went home and told me to tell you take care," she lied. "So, how was the date?" Silver chimned in "It was great if course," Amy said "Ok, but once he break you're heart, I'm giving him a peace of my mind," he said pumping his fist up.

* * *

Ok so I'm done with this chapter. I guess this was kind of boring... idk.


End file.
